Socket wrenches, also referred to as ratchet wrenches, have a rectangular drive to rotate a socket which engages a nut or bolthead causing it to rotate. A plurality of sockets are used, each socket having a different size opening to fit a different size nut or bolt. The drive for all the sockets is the same. Generally the sockets are stored separate from the wrench.
However, there are many different types of socket wrenches which have been used which hold or house a plurality of sockets. None of these are particularly efficient. Either they lose a great deal of torque in the design of the overall wrench or the location of the sockets is very inconvenient.
For example, in Martinmaas, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,356 and 4,352,306 disclose a socket set in which the sockets are held in an open handle of the wrench. When one grasps the wrench, they actually grasp the sockets which is particularly uncomfortable and would prevent one from applying a great deal of torque. Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,315 discloses a wrench socket combination in which the sockets are held in a tray. However the sockets are held in an upright position making the size of the handle very awkward and thus difficult to use.
The present invention is premised on the realization that a socket wrench having a socket wrench and a set of sockets can be formed wherein the socket wrench simply has a tapered hollow handle which is adapted to hold a plurality of sockets laying on their side and supported in a tray which is also tapered and adapted to fit within the handle. A cap is placed at the end of the handle to hold the tray and the sockets in position. Preferably the tray has a plurality of pairs of fingers which are adapted to grasp the sockets positioned on the tray leaving enough room for an individual to grasp the socket to remove it from the tray. Thus, the present invention is easy to use. It keeps the sockets together and most importantly the socket wrench itself is not so altered as to make it difficult to use.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings in which: